Time Turns His World to Black
by HeyJewel
Summary: Arthur Weasley is remembering when Ginny was younger, and watches as time flies by. Song fic to Pearl Jam's Black.


A/N: This is a song fic, set to Pearl Jam's "Black", as told by Arthur Weasley about Ginny and her growing up. Enjoy.

* * *

**Time Turns His World to Black**

He turns the doorknob, and very quietly pushes the door open, as if not wanting to wake its inhabitant, but he knows she's not inside. Sticking his head into the room, he sets his gaze on the tidy bed that has been empty for weeks. She's not coming home. Not anytime soon at least.

_Sheets of empty canvas, untouched sheets of clay, were laid spread out before me as her body once did._

_All five horizons revolved around her soul, as the Earth to the Sun._

The weary old man gives a heavy sigh and remembers the last time she laid in between the covers, soundlessly dreaming, reminiscent of an angel. He gets a bit bolder, and steps inside the bedroom. It's exactly as she had left it, her parents not having the heart to move anything without her permission. He finds it difficult to be in there. The brilliant pink colored walls remind him of the rosy shade of her cheeks, the various posters scattered throughout the room make him remember her fun-loving spirit. He can't stay here, he must get back to work.

_Now the air I tasted and breathed has taken a turn._

It's too hard to concentrate, he keeps thinking of her. As all children do, she has grown up. She, like all her brothers before her, went away to start her knew life at school. Her mother and father had never been apart from her for any longer than a day, and suddenly she was gone. His little girl, who had learned so much from her father and became very attached to him as a child, was not coming home for months. She was his guiding star, and he was lost without her.

_And all I taught her was everything. I know she gave me all that she wore._

He rummages through his desk, searching for a memory. Finally he claims it, a decade-old photograph. He's cradling his new born daughter, and his happiness is endless. Now, looking back, a tear falls from his eye. She is not that baby anymore. She is getting older; so is he. He runs a slightly wrinkled hand through his greying hair, then straightens out his uneven spectacles, looking back upon his more youthful self. Time never ceases to move.

_And now my bitter hands shade beneath the clouds of what was everything._

_The pictures seared all been washed in black, tattooed everything._

It's some years later, and she is most certainly not that little girl anymore. She has become a strong woman, as much as he hates to think about it. Long gone are the days when he would tell her stories and she would awe in marvel. Now it was quite the opposite, as he sits and listens to her tales of adventure at school, and how she fought for good, alongside the boy she had fallen in love with. He knows he should be proud of what she has become, but he cannot bring himself to feel it. His heart yearns for her to be that small child again.

_I take a walk outside, I'm surrounded by some kids at play._

_I can feel their laughter, so why do I sear?_

His eldest son has been married, and he wonders where the years have gone. His youngest son runs off to fight evil, and she is crying at night, wishing to be there along side her brother, her best friend, and her love. He yearns to help her, like he used to. He wishes he could pull her onto his lap and hug her and tell her everything would be alright like he would when she was small, but he can't. Holding her could not make the world a better place, as it once had the power to do.

_And twisted thoughts that spin round my head. I'm spinning, oh, I'm spinning._

_How quick the sun can drop away._

They fight alongside each other at the ancient school. She had been told to stay away and wait, but she cannot; she must help. He does not try to stop her, as he knows his wife would want; he knows she will be alright. He lets her go, for a father cannot hold on forever. Then he hears his wife give a terrible sob: one of their sons is gone forever. And not much later, his daughter's love is announced dead, their last hope vanished. She screams for the boy, and his heart makes a plunge into the pit of his stomach.

_And now my bitter hands cradle broken glass of what was everything._

_All the love gone bad turned my world to black, tattooed all I see, all that I am, all I'll be._

But no, the boy is alive; the evil is demolished. She runs for the boy, and he watches. They kiss and the boy vows that he will never be apart from her for long again, and he wishes he could say the same to her. They are by the side of their family, mourning the dead, and especially their lost son and brother. He could not bare to lose another child, but thankfully, the curse of evil is deceased as well. He knows that the boy, the same boy who not only helped their family so much, but has contributed to all of mankind, would take care of her. He cannot be the only man in her life for eternity.

_I know someday you'll have a beautiful life,_

_I know you'll be a star in somebody else's sky._

He had never seen her smile as big as she is today. She looks stunning, and he cannot stop looking at her as he walks her down the aisle. She giggles and kisses him on the cheek before releasing his arm. He is finally letting her go, giving her to a man who can take much better care of her now that she is a woman. He once again finds himself wishing she was young, but he knows he must step forward. The man smiles at him, and he smiles back, knowing there is no one better to give her away to. He feels a hand wrap around his own, and he is being pulled into his seat by his wife. She gives him a reassuring nod and a kiss. They both know that their little girl is going to be alright. He will always remember the little girl from his past, and she will live on in his heart.

_But why can't it be mine?_

* * *

  
A/N: I hope it wasn't too confusing. Please R&R, concrit very much welcome. Please and thank you! 


End file.
